Lost
by Pyrite-chan
Summary: and a/u about B/V. Bulma's family has been murdered by the royal family and she's forced train with the prince for a year. Will he defy his father and allow her into his heart? G/CC on the side.
1. Awakening

Author's note: Ok, this is my first Anime, so please don't be too harsh. It's also an a/u. Constructive criticism is appreciated, so please r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, so don't sue!  
  
Chapter 1: Awakening   
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes, looking at all of the fuzzy objects around the room. It all seemed so strange. This heavily furnished room definitely wasn't hers. She tried to sit up, but was forced to immediately lie down again because of the throbbing pain in her head and the pain that was surging throughout her body. She closed her eyes and tried to make some sense of this whole thing. After about a minute of nothingness, it suddenly hit her, and the pain of it was almost too much to bear.   
  
  
She had been training in the gravity simulator, when she'd heard a crash coming from her house. She immediately flew out the door, and was overwhelmed by the sight that she saw. Her home was a pile of rubble and her parents were surrounded by royal guards. She wanted to scream and stop them, but was unable to move a muscle. It was like she was frozen in time, watching her parents' feeble attempts to stay alive, without being able to do anything about it. It wasn't until she was hit from behind by a ki blast that she snapped out of it. The blast only sent her flying a few feet away, but within five seconds, she knew that the guard who hit her was feeling more pain than he'd ever wanted to in his life, but at the moment, he was the least of her worries. She found herself surrounded by the other seven guards, who were closing in on her like they did to her parents. She had seen her father try to pick them off one by one, but realized that they kept closing in and his attacks were worthless. She knew that she'd only have one chance to kill most of them, even if it meant that she'd perish in the process. She let them close in and think that she'd put op no struggle, and then, when they were three feet from her, she let out a ki blast that consisted of so much energy that she passed out without seeing it release.   
  
'So,' she thought, 'they didn't kill me, and it's obvious that I'm not in prison, so where am I?' Bulma sat up. The room was, as she observed earlier, heavily furnished with very expensive fabrics. She decided to look around, after all, how else would she figure out where she was?   
  
There were two large, white and silver doors at the other end of the room. As she opened them, Bulma saw a long, deserted white hallway that matched the doors that was so elegant that she felt extremely conspicuous in her torn armor. As she looked down at her armor, she caught her breath; she wasn't in her armor, in fact, she was in a very slutty blue dress that came down extremely low on her chest, and had no back, unless you counted the single string that ran across it to keep it in place; not that she needed it, it was so tight that she thought that someone would have to cut her out of it. Now she was even more confused; why would someone attack her family, not kill her, and clean her up? She decided that by standing in the doorway, she wouldn't find any answers, so she started walking down the hallway.   
Bulma had walked about 100 yards without seeing anyone when she heard a sarcastic voice behind her.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're awake. It took you long enough."   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know that it's kinda short, but I thought that this was a good place to end it. I'm hoping (if I get some reviews!) to get the next chapter out at the latest by next Saturday. I promise, it'll be longer. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Author's note: OK, this whole thing is messed up, I was saving this to a  
  
disk for my friend, Kokoro to publish and I accidentally deleted it! So,  
  
I'm really sorry for how late it is, and I know it's kinda short, but if  
  
you don't like it- please review!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2---Lost  
  
Bulma whirled around and saw an empowering figure behind her;  
  
Prince Vegeta of Vegetisi.  
  
"Excuse, me?" she said.  
  
"Listen when I talk woman. It took you long enough to wake up. I  
  
thought that since you took out five of my father's guards, you'd wake  
  
up sooner, but you obviously are much weaker than I perceived."  
  
"So, it was you who killed my family." Bulma spat out. "You...."  
  
She could feel her ki rising, but was unable to help it and even though  
  
she'd love to blow this whole palace up, she refrained herself only with  
  
the thought that it'd make her look like a coward not to be able to face  
  
the man who slaughtered her parents with dignity, look like a weakling,  
  
and then make him suffer.  
  
"Don't even try wench," Vegeta said, feeling her ki rise, " you  
  
know I'd beat you down into the ground in a second, and it wasn't me who  
  
murdered your family, it was my father, I had nothing to do with it.  
  
Only a threatened weakling like my father would stoop so low as to kill  
  
the enemy while their back was turned."  
  
As arrogant as he was, Bulma knew that the bastard was right.  
  
"Now that you're awake, I'll take you to see my father and he  
  
will decide your fate. You can hope for a swift death. I'll bet if you  
  
grovel he'll even say he's sorry for what he's about to do," he said  
  
with a laugh, "then I can finally get back to my training."  
  
Bulma allowed herself to be lead down the hallways, unaware of  
  
anything but her inability to make every person on the planet suffer as  
  
much as she did. Why did the everything have to happen to her? I mean,  
  
her parents ran far away from the cities, fearing King Vegeta's wrath,  
  
so far that she was too isolated to make any friends. So, she did what  
  
anyone else in her position would have done, she shut herself up in the  
  
training gym that her father made for her, ignored her parents, trained  
  
like hell, and ignored everything and any one else in the world. She had  
  
been doing this since she was eight and realized what her parents did to  
  
her.  
  
To tell the complete truth, she didn't really feel a difference  
  
now that her parents were gone- I mean, she'd shut them out of her life  
  
for so long, that the only reason that she was mad at the king was that  
  
they dared to attack her and her family, even though she and her mother  
  
didn't even know what her idiot of a father did to anger the king so  
  
much that they had to hide away for the past sixteen years.  
  
It was just now, when her parents were dead and gone, when she  
  
realized that she could have been and should have been closer to her  
  
parents. Even though her parents made the mistake of becoming completely  
  
isolated, they did everything in their power to please her; her father  
  
even added a gravity room to her gym, and only the royals were allowed  
  
to use them. Now that she thought about it, that gravity chamber was  
  
probably the reason she was able to defeat those royal guards so easily.  
  
For the first time, she looked over at the prince; she hadn't  
  
quite taken in the determined look set upon his face, nor, by the way he  
  
was completely preoccupied byÂ  something beyond her. Now that she came  
  
to think about it, what did the prince do all day long? Obviously,  
  
judging by his bulging muscles and rock hard abs, he didn't just sit  
  
around all day long. He did mention training, maybe that was what he did  
  
all day, since he didn't have to deal with any of the affairs of state,  
  
what else was there to do? Bulma couldn't deny that he was intriguing  
  
and that she'd love to find out why, but there was that little problem  
  
of dealing with the King without having him sentencing her to death or  
  
exiling her, forcing her to live the same life as her parents had. No.  
  
she'd rather die than be forced to live the life that her parents had.  
  
  
  
"So, this is the wench who killed the others."Â  Bulma looked up and saw  
  
that, right in front of her, stood two huge bronze doors. Standing  
  
besides the doors were two guards, both who looked anything but sober.  
  
"Well, even though she's puny, she could provide us with some fun  
  
tonight." The guard laughed and pulled Bulma towards him, but before he  
  
was able to kiss her she blasted him into the wall without breaking a  
  
sweat. The only change in her expression was the smirk that had replaced  
  
the emotionless line that was her mouth when she saw Vegeta's face as he  
  
realized that the guard was unconscious before he hit the wall. Maybe  
  
she isn't as weak as I thought... he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Bulma sent a piercing glare at the other guard, who immediately turned  
  
and opened that door for them to walk through. Bulma held her breath;  
  
she was about to meet the man whom she loathed more than any other in  
  
the world, one who would decide her fate and, if she was to be put to  
  
death, the fate of several others who were in the room. She had to  
  
squint, because, as the doors opened the hallway was filed with bright  
  
light. The reason for this was because there were huge, open windows  
  
spaced about three feet apart that scaled the wall, and all of their  
  
angles were made so that the light blinded the king's "guest."  
  
*********  
  
Vegeta, used to this particular lighting affect, pulled her on; towards  
  
the King. After pulling her for about 25 feet, she finally snapped out  
  
of it and began setting a fact pace towards the King; she wanted to get  
  
this thing over with --- now.  
  
*********  
  
The King of Vegetisi sat regally on his throne, gazing at the young,  
  
blue-haired girl who was in a daze because of his clever lighting  
  
affect. She seemed too young to have been able to kill off some of his  
  
best guards- it seemed almost impossible; he'd sent elites. He pondered  
  
this though for the remaining minute while his son dragged the girl  
  
onward until she became used to the lighting. When his son's face came  
  
into view, he chuckled; the look on his face told him how much he  
  
loathed his father for making him stop his training.  
  
********  
  
When Bulma got within three feet of the throne, the King had started to  
  
greet her in a friendly way, but she cut him off.  
  
"Let's just get to the point here, OK? We don't need all of these  
  
cordial greetings in order for you to tell me how I'll spend the rest of  
  
my life."  
  
This statement had caught the King off guard, and he thought to himself,  
  
Well, it's obvious that she can do more that simply use her strength to  
  
fight.  
  
"Fine then, my dear, we'll, 'get to the point,' as you called it. Here's  
  
the situation: Your father stole some top-secret information and used it  
  
for himself, then gathered your mother and their things, and fled to the  
  
countryside."  
  
"Mr. High and Mighty, I'd like to point out that al my father stole was  
  
a simple gravity chamber. If it was as valuable as you claim, then why  
  
didn't you give it better security. You just were scared. Scared of one  
  
of your common citizens becoming stronger than you. And another thing,  
  
why did you wait for sixteen years before searching the whole planet,  
  
which you undoubtedly did, for this 'valuable and top-secret' training  
  
room?"  
  
The King didn't mention that the gravity room wasn't the only reason  
  
that her family was killed. He also didn't mention that his favorite  
  
whore was her mother and that he felt some regret in her death, but he  
  
did say that little girls should not question authority and that she'd  
  
better shut up before he killed her herself.  
  
In response to that comment, she muttered something under her breath  
  
that sounded like, "Oh, and I'd like to see you try you bastard," to  
  
Vegeta. Vegeta stood to the side, wondering why his father hadn't indeed  
  
killed her, not himself, he was too weak and afraid to do that, but to  
  
send some e guards to do it. Something was strange about the way his  
  
father, who was as unfeeling as to kill his mother upon his birth, but  
  
was actually considering what to do with this girl's life.  
  
"Girl, do you deny killing several of my elite guards?" The King  
  
asked, hoping that there was some reason he could obtain to let her  
  
live.  
  
"Not a chance. Those 'elite guards' as you called them, were as weak as  
  
babies. The only reason that you captured me and that I didn't kill all  
  
of them was that one of them found a stun gun and stunned me." Bulma  
  
answered defiantly.  
  
The king sat in his chair for five minutes before an idea came to him.  
  
He called his best guard, his second-in-command, over to him and then  
  
addressed Bulma,  
  
"Bulma, this is my strongest guard, my second-in-command," he paused for  
  
the mutual forced acknowledgment, "if you're as strong as you say that  
  
you are, then, when your attacked by him, you'll be able to kill him  
  
before he kills you."  
  
This statement surpassed everyone in the room, but there was no time for  
  
awe, because immediately after the King finished the sentence, the guard  
  
flew straight at Bulma.  
  
The only thought she had before laughing herself into the air was, why  
  
did they have to give me a dress?  
  
The guard missed Bulma by a foot, and then, to his amazement, she  
  
disappeared from sight. As he looked around, he felt her jam her knee  
  
into his stomach and then, she reappeared above him and shot her elbow  
  
into his neck. he flew to the other side of the room and cowered like a  
  
rabbit. Bulma raised her ki and within one second, his body was shot  
  
through the wall.  
  
The King quickly changed his amazed expression and motioned to another  
  
guard.  
  
"Go out there, and if the late second-in-command isn't already dead,  
  
kill him, my right hand."  
  
Then, he turned and addressed Bulma, who, at the moment, was fixing her  
  
hair.  
  
"That was rather impressive. It seemed as if you didn't even break a  
  
sweat."  
  
"That's because I didn't, why would you have been on the floor after  
  
having faced that weakling?" Bulma retorted innocently.  
  
"Shut up bitch! Listen, I've decided your fate; since you're sooo  
  
strong, you'll spend the next year training with my son and his guards  
  
for the Centurion Competition. Now, get out of my sight!" he bellowed.  
  
With that, Bulma turned and walked out the doors, with Vegeta following  
  
close behind.  
  
"Vegeta, did I tell you to leave?" His father asked.  
  
Vegeta reluctantly turned and strode towards his father, cursing him  
  
under his breath for telling this girl she could train with him and for  
  
making him miss a whole hour's worth of training.  
  
"Yes, father. What do you want?"  
  
"I feel as if I need to remind you that last month you turned eighteen,  
  
and, as you know, when a future King turns eighteen he must become  
  
cleansed by staying 'clean' for a year and so that after that year, when  
  
he has to pick a mate, he won't have any attachment to someone other  
  
than who his father chooses for him. I don't want to have to remand you  
  
that if I see you so much as look at a female the wrong way, I'll kill  
  
her and then exile you from the planet."  
  
Vegeta cursed all ancient traditions as he walked out the door -  
  
especially the ones that said that he couldn't fuck someone for a year.  
  
It was obvious that this one was going to be a living hell.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey, listen, I'm really sorry for how long I took to  
  
update. My computer was broke. Anywat, if you haven't caught on  
  
allready- everyone in here is Sayian. Sorry if people get a little OOC.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! How am I supposed to know if you like this or not? The  
  
next chapter won't take as long, I promise- I'm thinkin in about a week.  
  
Again, please review, (I can't stress that enough.) 


	3. Home?

Lost: Chapter 3  
  
Bulma left the throneroom, only to be stopped by a guard. He motioned for her to wait and so she leaned against the wall, waiting impatiently for whatever this guard was waiting for. After about five minutes, Vegeta came through the doors, and from the look on his face, Bulma could tell that his little chat with his father hadn't went well. The guard approached Vegeta,  
  
"Vegeta, what am I supposed to do with her?" he asked.  
  
"Take her to the room where that girl who cooks is. You know the one. After you take her, meet me in the training room." And with that, Vegeta turned and headed down the hallway.  
  
"OK," said the guard, who turned to her and smiled, "follow me. I'll take you to your room. By the way, my name's Kakkarot."  
  
Bulma followed Kakkarot down numerous hallways, wondering what training with the Prince would be like. She couldn't deny that he was drop dead gorgeous. I mean, with those deep obsidian eyes, perfectly chiseled body....  
  
"Bulma," Kakkarot said, waving his hands in front of her eyes, "we're here. Snap out of it."  
  
Bulma blinked and, upon realizing what she'd been doing, and felt her cheeks grow hot.  
  
"This is where you'll be staying for the next year," Kakkarot continued, " you'll have a roommate name Chichi, she's really nice and she is cooks for me and Vegeta." He said, with a little smile growing on his face.  
  
"OK, so, do I get a key or something?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, right." he said, and knocked on the door and waited. It was promptly opened by a Sayian girl, about Bulma's age, who had her long dark hair up in a tight bun on her head, odd choclately brown eyes, and was holding a spoon that was dripping with some sort of gumbo.  
  
"Hi Kakkarot, who's this?" She asked.  
  
"Oh," Kakkarot said "Chichi this is Bulma, Bulma, this is Chichi. Chichi, Bulma's going to be living with you for the next year."  
  
"Really? That'll be great. I'm... Kakkarot," she said, upon seeing that Kakkarot was paying no attention to her, which seldom happened, but was sniffing the air, inching inside, trying to get to the gumbo. " Go inside and get yourself a bowl, but only one. That's yours and the Prince's dinner."  
  
Kakkarot happily agreed and scarfed down the gumbo. After his third bowl, Chichi shooed him out but he stopped at the door to tell Bulma how to get to the training room and to be there by 7.  
  
"So, Bulma," Chichi asked while she continued to stir the gumbo, "why are you training with the Prince and Kakkarot for a year? And don't leave anything out; I want all the details."  
  
For the next twenty minutes, Chichi listened to Bulma, amazed by her story. She couldn't believe that her father would do that to his family. No wonder Bulma was so strong, she'd had nothing better to do.  
  
"So, Bulma, what do you think's going to hapeen in a year?" Chichi asked while putting the lid on the gumbo and turning off the stove.  
  
"I'm not sure. Here, let me get the door for you." Bulma siad, opening the door for Chichi to walk through.  
  
"Kakkarot and the Prince live on the other side of this wall. Do you know how long a walk that would be? To stop that, Vegeta's grandfather had this built." Bulma watched as Chichi pulled aside a tapristy on the wall, reveling a tunnel. She and Bulma had walked about fifty feet when the passage split. They took the left entrance because, as Chichi explained, that led to Kakkarot's room while the right passage led to Vegeta's room. Vegeta and Kakkarot shared a kitchen, but they always entered through Kakkarot's room because no one liked to disturbe the Prince.  
  
**********  
  
Bulma opened the door for Chichi whoithout taking notice of the running shower, walked though Kakkarot's living room and into the kitchen. She put the gumbo on the stove and, the minute she pulled the lid off, Kakkarot's head peeped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Dinner's ready, Vegeta!" she called, knowing that he would hear but wouldn't walk in for a minute, forcing Kakkarot to wait until he was there before he could eat.  
  
Eventually Vegeta strolled in, his eyes laughing at Kakkarot, who was using every muscle he had to keep from devouring all of the gumbo before Vegeta got there. He noticed that Bulma was there with the cook, and that she was staring intensely at his bare chest.  
  
"See something you like?" he asked Bulma, watching with delight as her cheeks turned bright red as her looked away from him.  
  
"Anything else?" Chichi inquired. Upon heraring nothing but the sound of the two men eating, she turned and left, motioning fior Bulma to follow.  
  
**********  
  
As soon as they were in the tunnel, Chichi finally remembered the Prince's comment and Bulma's crimson cheeks. "Well, I can tell someone's got the hots for the Prince." she said, enjoying Bulma blushing, yet again, but immediately coming up with a rebuttal. " Well at least I'm not completely head over heels for Kakkarot." she said, remembering the way that Chichi smiled and looked at Kakkarot before she noticed Bulma.  
  
"Ok," Chichi said, recognizing her turn to blush, "you got me there."  
  
"Really?" Bulma giggled, watching Chichi nod her head.  
  
As soon as they got back to their rooms, Bulma demanded that Chichi gave her all the dirt.  
  
"Well," she started out, "I've had a crush on him for about a year. Nothing happened, you know, just a few dinners together here and there.... Oh look, I bet this is your new armor." she said, opening a package that was laid on the counter, obviously glad for the change in subject. She picked up the armor and spandex body suit, handing them to Bulma, and then served them some of the leftover gumbo for dinner.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Bulma woke to the smell of bacon sizzeling and eggs. She got out of bed to find Chichi over the stove.  
  
"Bulma, it's allready 6:30, you hve to be in the GR in half an hour!" Chichi yelled, shooing Bulma into the shower.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Bulma emerged from the bathroom, wearing hernew training suit which consisted of a bright blue spandex body suit that perfectly matched her hair and armor that barely covered her chest, sowing off her abs. Her hair was braided down her back and she was obviously disappointed with the size of the armor. She quickly ate some of the eggs and bacon, and then pulled on her boots and ran out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is so late, but I'm lazy and I didn't see that many reviews, so I assumed that all of you were lazy too. You know, if you review, I promise that the chapters will be longer and updated quickly. So, if you don't want to have to wait at least a week for the next chapter, I suggeat that if you read this, you review. I really want to thank Kokoro and ssj4pan for helping me out and scolding me for not updating. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I want to know you're opinion (Not In Flames)!!! 


	4. First day of training

Lost- Chapter 4  
  
Bulma burst through the Gravity Room doors, panting. She had just spent the last ten minutes running through the maze of hallways inside the palace.  
  
Vegeta and Kakkarot had already begun training because they both arrived at 6:30 to stretch. They stopped, however, when Bulma ran through the doors, but only for Vegeta to scold her.  
  
"What are you doing, baka! I told you to be here at 7:00 on the dot and I expect my orders to be followed! If this is the kind of behavior that I'm gonna have to put up with, I'd gladly waste a day of training to take you back to my father and have him kill you!..." Vegeta roared.  
  
Bulma sat there, not seriousely scared or threatened by anything Vegeta said. Finally she decided that they were wasting enough time listeneing to Vegeta, and therefore cut him off.  
  
"Ok Vegeta, I get it- I'm late. Get over it!" Bulma yelled back at him, " You do realize that while you're yelling at me all that's being accomplished is the fact that we're wasting our time that could be spent training. And, if I understand you correctly, that's all you want to do! Right? So let's start!"Bulma didn't even wait for Vegeta to answer before she shot up her knee and connected it with Vegeta's gut.  
  
Kakkarot, who had been leaning against the wall during this whole conversation, watched as Vegeta chased Bulma down and landed a punch in the gut. She may have had a head start, but it was obvious that Vegeta had the upper hand. After about ten minutes of watching them fight, Kakkarot finally decided to join in as well.  
  
Kakkarot flew up and was about to punch Vegeta in the back when Bulma let out a ki blast that Vegeta dodged but Kakkarot couldn't; he was hit squarely in the chest. Without a second thought, Bulma flew for Kakkarot and started sending a barrage of punches at him, all of which he blocked, while Vegeta came up from behind Bulma and held her in a death grip. He was laughing at the way she was kicking her legs and desprately trying to escape his powerful clutch when Kakkarot came up and started attacking Vegeta, making him let Bulma go and let her drop down a little while she analyzed the situation.  
  
Both Vegeta and Kakkarot were too distracted by each other to notice her while she stayed out of their direct line of vision. She knew, only from fighting them for less than one day, that both Vegeta and Kakkarot were stronger than her physically, but she hadn't tried her luck mentally. She powered up and shot a ki beam that landed directly inbetween Vegeta and Kakkarot, making them stop fighting for a minute to realize that Bulma was there. While this realization was coming to them, Bulma siezed the moment and followed the path of her ki beam, knocking both Vegeta and Kakkarot out of the way as she flew past.  
  
'Let's see if the guys would like to play a little game of tag..." Bulma thought as she looked behind her to see that Vegeta and Kakkarot were following her. Bulma knew that since the GR wasn't big enough to be able to hold a race, speed wouldn't count as much as logic would, and logic was her area of expertiese. Bulma flew around the perimeter of the GR, letting Kakkarot and Vegeta think that she would try to outrun them and so they sped up. When they were about a foot away from her, Bulma sped straight for a wall and, when she was about three inches from it she quickly used her arms to direct her away from it.  
  
Following Bulma too closely to be able to change their course, Kakkarot and Vegeta crashed headfirst into the wall. When Bulma saw this, she collapsed onto the floor, laughing, she couldn't believe that the great Sayian Prince and his best elite guard didn't have enough control to stop themselves. This would be the material for taunting for next few weeks.  
  
Vegeta pulled himself off of the wall, mentally beating himself for not seeing that coming. He looked down and saw Bulma lying on her back on the floor, laughing at him. His face burned and he would have attacked her, but he couldn't force himself to look away from that joyous, beautiful face. This was the first time he'd seen her truely happy, seeming so carefree, for the moment. He heard another laugh, this time from behind him and looked at Kakkarot, still smashed against the wall, who, ironically, found his own stupidity amusing as well.  
  
"Vegeta," Kakkarot said, fighting himself to keep from laughing so that Vegeta could make out what he was saying, "can you believe we did that? I mean, it was so.. completely... obvious...." He joined Bulma laughing on the floor. Vegeta waited until the laughter had subsided to join Bulma and Kakkarot on the ground.  
  
"Well, now that we've had our little 'fun', I suggest that we get back to training." Vegeta spat at the two seated figures in front of him.  
  
"Aww, come on Vegeta, can't you enjoy yourself for at least one minute?" Bulma teased. " You have to admit, it was funny..." she gave him a pleading glance. "Ha! I knew it!" she shouted triumphantly as she saw a smirk creep onto Vegeta's lips, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
"As I said, we should get back to our training now." And with that, he threw a punch at Kakkarot and they flew up into the air.  
  
Bulma looked over to the digital clock on the far wall, it was only 9:00. 'It's only nine,' she thought, ' how am I going to be able to last the whole day with these guys? Oh well, at least I'll be getting a workout. Isure hope that Chi chi makes something good for lunch, I'm gonna need it.' And with that, she flew up and joined Vegeta and Kakkarot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the end of the day, Bulma was on the brink of collapsing. Both Vegeta and Kakkarot seemed to have the endurance of the energizer bunny, (A/N- don't ask me why I put that in there) they were able to spar for six hours straight, scarf down lunch, and then continue sparring for another six! About every four hours, Bulma would collapse onto the floor and not get up for at least forty-five minutes, while Vegeta and Kakkarot hadn't shown any signs of exhaustion at all! Bulma had prided herself on being able to train in her own GR for hours at a time at an impressive three times Vegetasei's normal gravity- but now she felt like a child compared to the fact that Vegeta and Kakkarot were training at twenty times normal gravity!  
  
Bulma slumped back to her room and, after pressing her hand to the keypad and unlocking her door, collapsed onto her bed. Half an hour later, Chi chi bustled in, preparing Kakkarot and Vegeta's dinner. She completely overlooked Bulma, lying like a lump on the bed, until she greeted her.  
  
"Hey Chi chi." Bulma mumbled.  
  
"Oh my gosh Bulma, is that you? Good gracious girl, you look like you've been to hell and back. What hapened?" Chi chi inquired while pulling three whole turkeys from the oven.  
  
"Training. I didn't even make it through half of the day before collapsing." Bulma said as she suddenly caught a wiff of Chi chi's wonderful smelling turkeys. "Chi chi, those turkeys smell soooo good, I'm practically drooling. Iwish I could cook."  
  
"Well," Chi chi said, as she was putting the turkeys on some trays, "that's something we'll work at when you have more energy. But for now, will you help me take these over to the guys?"  
  
Bulma picked up a tray and followed Chi chi through the tunnel and into Kakkarot's room. If she had been more awake, she probably would have noticed that her tray was slipping out of her grasp. Luckily, Kakkarot was there and saved his precious food before it hit the floor.  
  
"Here Bulma," He said, trying his best to be polite to her, "Let me get that. You know, I'm really suprised that you lasted so long training today. Normally, on the rare occasions that the King sends someone to train with us, they're sent in the hopes that they will either die or the King will have material to ridicule them and cast them out of the palace." He said this casually, as he strolled into the kitchen and put the turkey onto the counter. "Vegeta!" He yelled, "Dinner's Ready!"  
  
Vegeta came strolling into the kitchen to find Kakkarot sitting at the table, staring at his plate and trying his best to keep himself from eating it. Next to Kakkarot was Bulma, who looked as if she could fall asleep right there and not wake up for the next three days. The only reason that she was still awake was that she was famished and couldn't wait for Chi chi to finish up so that they could get back to their quarters and eat. The moment that Vegeta sat down into his seat, Kakkarot devoured his plate and looked up expectantly at Chi chi for more. Chi chi, upon seeing that the guys' dinner was fine, tapped Bulma on the shoulder and motioned for them to leave and get their own.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
About an hour later, Bulma and Chi chi finished their dinner and started loading their dishes into the washer. (I don't know... think dishwasher but it puts the plates back for you and... um... is really small- if you can't tell I'm making this up as I go, so don't pester me about appliances.)  
  
"So, Bulma," Chi chi asked, breaking the comfortable silence that dinner had set upon them, "how was your first day of training?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so exhausted I don't think that I'll be able to get up once I lay down for about a week." She answered. "I don't see how those guys do it, do you know that they were training for six hours straight at 20 times the normal gravity? And that was before lunch! They did the same thing afterwards and made it look like a simple workout."  
  
"Well," Chi chi said, " they have been training every day since they were both about seven...."  
  
"What I can't believe is that they do this every day!" Bulma said, cutting Chi chi off, " I don't see why Vegeta's building up his strength like that- I mean, if he's shooting for a chance to kill the King he could do it with one arm behind his back."  
  
"Bulma, don't you know that the Prince's lifelong goal is to become the legendary Super Sayian?" Chi chi asked and was shocked when Bulma shook her head, for even the King knew that his son wouldn't kill him until he'd achieved this goal.  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked, amazed, "I'll bet that, at the rate he's going, he'll reach it before he turns twenty."  
  
"Well," Chi chi said, "This year especially, he has nothing to distract him from it."  
  
"What do you mean 'this year especially'?" Bulma asked, puzzled.  
  
"I forgot how much you missed by not being in constant contact with civilization," Chi chi began, "The Prince recently turned eighteen and, according to the traditions that the Kings have been following for centuries, he's not allowed to be with any sort of female until the day he turnes ninteen, the day he chooses his mate."  
  
"Really?" Bulma said, intrigued, ' Maybe that's why he's so disconnected and cold' she thought to herself, 'maybe I should look intyo that.' Bulma yawned, "Well Chi chi, I'm going to go to bed, I can't believe that those two actually train and expect me to be awake at seven in the morning." With that, Bulma turned and strolled into her room, and five minutes later was sleeping peacefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Hello there, I'm really sorry about getting this out a week late, parents are so bothersome. This is about the length of the next few chapters, so I hope that you're happy with it, yes, some will be longer. I want to let you know that I'll get the next chapter out around Friday or Saturday, and from now on you can start looking for them weekly, around that time. Oh, by the way, I know that the characters are a little OOC, so don't flame me 'bout that. I know that there wasn't a lot of physical/appearance discription in this, but there will be more in the next chapters- I didn't think that you needed them for the training  
  
Disclamer: OK, does anyone here think I own DBZ and/ or the energizer bunny? FYI: I don't. 


	5. Pillow Fight!

Lost- Chapter five  
  
The next few days were one enormous blur to Bulma. They were filled with sore muscles, cramps, bruises, and exhaustion. Every day she'd train with Vegeta and Kakkarot, come home, and collapse onto her bed while Chi chi made dinner. Every day in training, Vegeta and Kakkarot pushed her a bit further, trying to raise her strength up to their level so that they could really train. Almost every day she'd help Chi chi carry dinner to the guys, although she'd normally let the platter or pan slip. Luckily, Kakkarot was almost always there. Bulma thought that the reason he was always around was because it was usually his room that they were walking through to get to the kitchen, either that or the fact that he seemed to love his food as much as life itself. Had she not fallen asleep right after dinner, she might have noticed that Kakkarot also came to visit Chi chi later on in the night for 'desert'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good, now try and land a punch on me." Vegeta instructed Bulma. He had decided that Bulma's training was going too slowly when she was fighting both Kakkarot and himself. If she kept moving at her previous pace, she wouldn't catch up to Kakkarot and him for at least five months. He had decided to give Kakkarot two hours every day where he could eat or train on his own while Vegeta was personally training Bulma. So far Bulma was getting stronger, although, since he'd spent the last week toning her muscles, she couldn't tell yet. For a woman who'd spent her life training herself, Vegeta had to admit that she had immense potential.  
  
***********************  
  
Bulma threw a barrage of punches at Vegeta, none of them actually hitting him of course, which frustrated her even more. She'd been training with him for over a week now, and he hadn't done anything but criticize and ridicule her this whole time. Even thought he was the Prince, the world didn't revolve around him! The only reason that this arrogant bastard was taking the time to train her was because he didn't want to feel guilty if he beat her to a pulp if she wasn't strong enough.  
  
Bulma, seeing that Kakkarot had returned and that her time was almost up with Vegeta, launched one final punch, one with all of her power behind it, and.... the punch barely grazed Vegeta's cheek.  
  
"Nice try, onna, you almost made contact... Almost." Vegeta smirked. Kakkarot powered up and Bulma got three inches off of the ground when the door to the GR opened.  
  
"Who the hell is that." Vegeta muttered and crossed his arms when he saw his father enter. "What do you want?" he spat.  
  
"Vegeta, you make it sound as if you don't want to see your father." the King snickered. "I can see why you don't want anyone in here, they'd see that you're training is going nowhere and that you're the pathetic weakling I always knew that you'd become."  
  
It took most of Vegeta's control to keep himself from sending a ki blast throughout his father's gut. The gravity was only at thirty times Vegetasei's gravity because the woman couldn't train much higher. He let out a low growl before addressing his father.  
  
"I'll say it again, what do you want?"  
  
"I came in here to tell you that I'm going to have to keep you from training for a whole day." the King watched with joy as his son's eyes flashed, " As you know most of the army has been sent to the fourth quadrant to stop a revolt on the planet Gorani. They were, obviously, victorious. In honor of their victory, I'm hosting a ball, one that you all are invited to. The only thing is, there's no way for you to get out of it, Vegeta. I may say that I'm 'inviting' you, but in all reality I'm forcing you to attend."  
  
"If that's all we have to hear, then will you leave?" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"All right, I'll leave you to your 'training'." the King turned to leave, "Oh, by the way, Vegeta, you'll probably be dancing with every eligible woman that attends, and just so you know, you can't turn any of them down. Have fun." with that, the King left.  
  
'A ball?' Bulma had never seen anyone dance, much less dance herself in front of most of Vegetasei's upper class citizens. She looked over at Vegeta, who was already up in the air, punching and kicking furiously at Kakkarot. Bulma guessed that he was annoyed that he was going to have to spend the whole night around a bunch of women flaunting themselves over him. Well, at least he'd have some company. She wondered if she could get Chi chi to go....  
  
***************************  
  
"Oh my gosh, Bulma, how did you talk them into letting me go." Chi chi gasped the night of the ball. "That was so nice of you. I can't believe this."  
  
"Oh no, it wasn't." Bulma admitted, "I didn't want to be around a ton of people that I didn't know. Although I know that you'll be spending most of your time with Kakkarot." Bulma laughed while Chi chi blushed deeply and giggled.  
  
Just then, the girls dresses arrived. As Bulma lifted hers out of it's bag, she had to gasp. Her dress was a light sapphire color- one that matched her hair perfectly. It was a halter with a hint of sparkles in it. Bulma looked over to Chi chi and saw what must have been a look of complete awe on her face. As she peered over Chi chi's shoulder, she saw a deep, wine read dress that was made of satin, had a slight ruffle on the bottom, and a low, cross-crossed back.  
  
"Wow." Chi chi muttered, "I didn't think that the palace would go through that much trouble for me..."  
  
"Well, I personally would like to see you in it rather than you standing there, drooling on it, and I bet that Kakkarot will feel the same..." Bulma trailed off, teasing Chi chi. About a second after she turned her back to Chi chi, she was knocked onto her bed by the pillow that Chi chi hurled across the room.  
  
"Take that!" Chi chi yelled at the top of her lungs, grabbing another pillow off of her bed and using it as a shield to block the pillow that Bulma threw at her in return. "You'll pay for that!" Chi chi yelled after a well thrown pillow hit her on the side of her head and knocked her hair out of its bun. With that, an all-out pillow fight was declared and for the next half hour Bulma and Chi chi managed to at least tear all of the pillows in their rooms. When Bulma and Chi chi finally realized that their rooms were coated with an inch thick layer of feathers and stuffing, they collapsed onto their beds, laughing hysterically. When they both regained enough composure to sit up and face each other, they both had to lay back down when they saw each other's appearance. Chi chi's hair was halfway up, some of it barely tied up, the rest of it tangled, frizzy, and decorated with feathers. Bulma's hair was knotted, tangled, and about every inch you'd see clumps of stuffing or feathers sticking out looking as if she'd just rolled in a pile of hay. In the midst of yet another fit of laughter, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Bulma pulled herself off of her bed and opened the door. She found Kakkarot standing there, a very concerned look on his face.  
  
"Hi Bulma, is everything OK? I heard screaming through the walls and came over to see if you guys were in trouble..." Kakkarot was cut off by Bulma and Chi chi's combined laughter as Bulma opened the door wider so that he could see all of the feathers and stuffing on the floor.  
  
"We're.... OK..... Just.... Had.... A..... Pillow.... Fight...." Bulma managed to say in between long fits of laughter. Kakkarot's mouth formed an O as he realized what happened.  
  
"Sorry." He said, putting his hand behind his head, "well, I guess then I'll see you tonight. Bye."  
  
Chi chi and Bulma spent another five minutes laughing/ attempting to clean up their extremely messy room before they decided that it was hopless and went to get ready for the ball.  
  
**********  
  
"Bulma, you look amazing in that dress. It's perfect for you." Chi chi stated while doing Bulma's hair. " I think I'll put it up, but let a few curls fall..."  
  
Bulma had to admit, it did seem as if this dress molded itself for her. It clung to her curves in all of the right places, slightly flared out around the legs so that she could move, and had an extremely low neck that exposed the tops of her creamy breasts. Chi chi looked just as magnificent in her red spaghetti strap dress, with it's extra-low criss-cross back. One thing was certain, the girls would raise more that one eye tonight...  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note: I know, "evil cliffy" but I like it, so you're gonna have to live with it till next Friday. I know this was late, but I've already started the next chapter and it'll be out next Friday or Saturday. Currently, my computer's broke, so I'll get this out as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! How am I supposed to know if you like this or are even reading this if you don't!?!?! Maybe if I get a lot of reviews, I'll post a chapter early... very early... but you HAVE TO LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
  
  
*Pyrite* 


	6. Dance with me

Author's note: Hi, I'm really sorry this is soooooo late. I was grounded from the computer for a week, just finished up all of my finals, and you should know by now how much I procrastinate. (ducks and avoids flying objects from readers) Well, here's the chapter.  
  
(Disclaimer: For those of you who haven't figured it out: I don't own anything except for a little figurine of Goku that my little brother got in a happy meal... which means that I don't actually own it...wait... I have exactly... 37 cents if you want it)  
  
Lost  
  
Chapter Six- The Ball  
  
Bulma and Chi chi approached the doors of the ballroom, each of them nervous and reluctant to walk though those gigantic doors where most of Vegetasei's elite members of society were enjoying themselves. They stood at the door for about two minutes before another guest glanced curiously at them, and then opened the doors and entered the ballroom. They looked at each other and realized how incredibly ridiculous they looked, and followed the guest.  
  
Bulma and Chi chi gasped as walked into the ballroom. There were refreshment tables lining every wall, covered with all sorts of delicious foods that were replenished by the minute. There were five wine fountains in the room and an ice sculpture of King Vegeta at every table. Most of the men present were wearing their standard uniforms ( spandex and armor- how fun :)) but the women were wearing the most expensive-looking , elegant dresses that either Bulma or Chi chi had ever seen. The men distinguished themselves by their armor and what rank they were while the women scrutinized each other by how expensive their dresses were, how pretty they were, who their families and mates were, how they knew the King, and about every other sign of wealth ever imagined! The ceiling was so high that it looked as if it was trying to reach the heavens and had several diamond chandeliers hanging from it.  
  
Bulma felt very out of place. The other women in the room were so elegant and there she was, an orphan that was only here because the King had pity on her. As she looked over at Chi chi, she knew that the same thought must have been running through her head. Smiling, she turned to her.  
  
"Well, it seems as if the King spared no expenses for this ball." Bulma stated, attempting to break the silence. Her only response was a nervous smile from Chi chi. "You and I both know that we're going to make fools out of ourselves, so why don't we do it with style?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Chi chi asked, knowing that Bulma was trying to make her feel comfortable.  
  
"Well, since we're surrounded by a bunch of upper class snobs, we might as well get a few laughs from it. You know the saying..."  
  
Chi chi cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say, " When in Rome, do as the Romans." Chi chi let out a laugh, " So, you're proposing that we TRY to act all elegant and fit in?"  
  
"Not fit in, more like 'refine our social skills'." Bulma replied, saying the last part with an attempted elegant but totally phony accent.  
  
"Well then," Chi chi said, with an equally phony accent, " let's have at it." And with that, the girls turned and headed for the nearest table.  
  
As it turned out, Bulma and Chi chi were less social outcasts than they believed. They actually seemed as if they belonged there. Soon after they began talking to the other guests, the orchestra began to play some sort of salsa and both Bulma and Chi chi were asked to dance.  
  
***********  
  
Kakkarot walked in and immediately headed for the food tables. ( Oh come on, where else would he go?) Before he reached the food, he saw his brother, Radditz, dancing with Chi chi, and stopped in his tracks. He felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched his brother twirl Chi chi around. It seemed as if Chi chi was flying rather than dancing; her dress flared and twirled with every step she took, her waist-length hair was halfway down and slightly curled on the ends, swinging to counter her movements, her face was in an expression of pure delight, and... his thoughts were interrupted by Chi chi's voice.  
  
"Oh, hi Kakkarot." She said. The dance had just ended and, even though she loved dancing with Radditz, she declined his offer to dance with her again because she'd seen his charming brother enter the room.  
  
"Hi Chi chi. Wow, you look really beautiful tonight." He said, looking at her dress; the way it looked on Chi chi and made him feel as if he was not worthy to be graced with the presence of such a goddess.  
  
Kakkarot's compliment was rewarded by a smile from Chi chi and a blush that crept up her cheeks. "Thank you Kakkarot." she replied. They stood there in an awkward silence, Chi chi hoping that he would ask her to dance and Kakkarot praying for the courage to do just that.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was dancing with a young solider named Toji. He was a very good dancer and Bulma warmed up to him quickly. He was very polite and good- looking, but it seemed to Bulma that he lacked some confidence when he was around women. Her reason for thinking this was that, the whole time when they were dancing, he had avoided eye contact with her, seeming content and not wanting to dominate the dance. Actually, he was extremely shy; he looked almost everywhere else in the whole damned ballroom other than at Bulma's face. Bulma ended up praying that the dance would end, not that she didn't like Toji, it was just that, even when dancing, she needed a challenge. When the dance finally came to a close, Bulma immediately excused herself and went over to where Chi chi and Kakkarot were having their little staredown.  
  
"Hi Kakkarot."  
  
"Hi Bulma." Kakkarot answered, seeming a little distracted.  
  
Bulma, being the intelligent person that we all know she is, immediately caught on to what was happening, and went over to a wine fountain to get a drink.  
  
*************  
  
The ball had been going on for about half of an hour now, and as if on cue, the moment that the clock struck the hour, the National Anthem of Vegetasei began to play. As soon as it did, the crowd parted and a clear path was formed. Then, everyone turned they eyes to the doorway. After waiting a minute, for that regal effect, the doors opened to reveal King Vegeta of Vegetasei, followed by the Prince and then the King's elite guards.  
  
The King looked as he always did, his gravity-defying brownish-reddish hair and goatee making him unmistakable. He was wearing a black spandex bodysuit with all gold armor, and a gold crown adorned his head. He also wore a long, red cape that dragged onto the floor and numerous medallions. The Prince, looking much like his father, was wearing a navy blue bodysuit with white armor that was tipped with gold, a long red cape like his father, and only one medallion, the one symbolizing the royal house of Vegetasei.  
  
As soon as the procession reached the throne and the King turned around, the entire assembly bowed. As soon as he was seated, the King motioned for the orchestra to resume playing and for his son to "mingle."  
  
The Prince, as far as Bulma could tell from his frimly clenched jaw and cold glares, was not enjoying the festivities. Sadly, he didn't have time to scowl before a man introduced his rather plump daughter to him and she asked Vegeta if he wanted to dance.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kakkarot had finally gotten the guts to ask Chi chi to dance, which she was happy to accept. It was obvious to Chi chi that Kakkarot didn't know the first thing about dancing, so decided to try to make it seem as simple as possible to him.  
  
"OK Kakkarot, dancing's easy. Just counter my movements as if I was an opponent." Chi chi instructed, happy to see that, by incorporating fighting, he was able to match her movements and she showed him how to do a simple waltz.  
  
Kakkarot's mind, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit focused on dancing. Chi chi was radiant that night and his eyes seemed to be glued to her. It wasn't until a slower song started playing, and Chi chi nestled closer to his body, that he was able to relax and stop gawking at her. She seemed to mold into his side and he marveled at the way she fit perfectly into his arms. Chi chi gave a little squeak of suprise as she felt a brown, furry appendage wrap itself protectively around her waist. She looked up at Kakkarot, who looked like he was on cloud nine, lost in an ocean of bliss. Chi chi sighed contentedly as she leaned back into his muscular chest, her tail following the same suit as his.  
  
********************  
  
Bulma wasn't having nearly as good of a time as Chi chi and Kakkarot were, but she could definitely say that she was having a better time than Vegeta was. After twenty minutes he had danced with ten different women, none of them providing even a speck of enjoyment to him. At first, Bulma got some enjoyment from seeing Vegeta suffer, even she had to admit that being tortured like that was uncalled for. Fortunately, for Vegeta, dinner was announced at that very moment.  
  
*******************  
  
All of the guests were ushered into the banquet hall, where there were several long, large tables set up. At first, Bulma thought that she was going to have to eat at the last table, seeing that the tables were separated by class, but was called over by the King to sit with the upper class.  
  
"Ah, Bulma my dear, you look radiant tonight. Come, have a seat." King Vegeta motioned to a chair three place settings away from his own and commanded for a guard to be a gentleman and pull out her seat for her.  
  
As Bulma sat down she was greeted with a grunt from her right. She turned to see none other than Prince Vegeta sitting next to her, looking as distant as ever.  
  
"Well, hello to you too. You're looking like you're having fun." Bulma said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Shut up onna." Was the only response that she got. Bulma shrugged it off, it was the typical Vegeta, and began to eat, totally unaware that he could barely take his eyes off her during dinner.  
  
Vegeta wasn't the only one admiring Bulma though, there were several pairs of eyes in the room that were plotting their own ways of seducing her. One pair in particular, gleamed in the darkness. (Evil , dark music plays in the background.)  
  
****************  
  
When he deemed that his guests had finished dinner, the King cleared his throught and glared at Vegeta, signaling to him that he was supposed to re- open the ball with a dance. Vegeta looked around the table at the various women who paid their way to be near him. He had to sit through the whole damn dinner while being pestered by these annoying little girls. They, no doubt, were all expecting him to ask them to dance, it was considered a "great honor" to be the one chosen for the opening dance. Frankly, he was sick of them all. There was only one woman in the whole room that he could stand and he wasn't going to suffer through the whole night without one minute of pleasure.  
  
  
  
(I really was considering ending the chapter here, but since I procrastinate too damn much I've decided to be nice for a change.)  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, knowing that the everyone in the room was watching him, Vegeta rose from his seat and turned to his left. He was greeted with two cerulean orbs staring at him, curiously. Those eyes captured his entire soul. After a few moments, Vegeta found his voice.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
( I considered ending it here too, but I'm in a good mood 'cause I finished my finals, so you all had better be thankful.---hint hint-review!!!!!)  
  
Bulma slowly rose out of her chair. She couldn't believe it, Vegeta was asking her to dance. She didn't know anything about aristocracy, but she knew that this was a bold move. Feeling all of the eyes in the room on her, Bulma glided over to where Vegeta was waiting and took his arm after he offered it.  
  
They walked to the middle of the empty dance floor, never breaking that gaze, fearing that if either of them did, they'd somehow loose the other. The music started and, although neither of them realized it, they started dancing some sort of elegant waltz.  
  
Bulma was still confused over what was happening; weren't there tons of girls who had paid for him to dance with them? Why did he choose her? She shivered slightly at his touch as she felt one of his arms on her waist while the other grasped her left hand. His hands were so soft, so unlike the personality that he showed the world. She leaned in closer to him and to her surprise heard a soft purr come from his throught.  
  
Vegeta was completely lost in the moment. This little minx had no idea what she was doing to him. He felt the alien expression of a smile creep onto his face as he felt a shiver pulse through her body. Since Bulma had never formally danced before that night, and that she was in the spotlight, she seemed a little unsure of what she should be doing, so she fell completely under Vegeta's control during the dance.  
  
The song soon ended, much to the couple's displeasure. Bulma slowly pulled away from Vegeta, standing a few feet away from him, looking into those dark windows to his soul, before she curtsied and walked back to her seat. Vegeta was only able to take a few steps before the orchestra struck up another tune and he was surrounded by a swarm of women.  
  
*********  
  
Kakkarot and Chi chi smiled at each other, exchanging a knowing glance when they saw Vegeta and Bulma's little tete-a-tete. They couldn't wait to see how this turned out.  
  
********  
  
Next Time: I'm thinking that the next day will be a little awkward for Bulma and Vegeta, and Vegeta's daddy wants to have a little talk with him. ( laughs maliciousely in the background- I love being evil)  
  
Author's Note: Ok, well I know it took me sooooo long to get this out, but I will try to get the next chapter out before Saturday, when I leav for camp. If not, I'll have the next eight chapters written by the time I get back. I'll also be working on my next fic. It's an A/U B/V where Bulma is the one working for Freeza, I'm not going to say any more. :) Oh, and I'm sorry if this is like Saturday or something, I crashed my computer ( I'm writing this on a 95) so all I have in my posession is the monitor and the only way I can get into fanfiction is by my dad's laptop, which he doesn't want to let me use 'cause he doesn't want me to crash it too. On my behalf, I have to point out that the computer I crashed was a piece of crap and we need a new one anyways. The worst thing is that my dad came really close to blocking fanfiction.net 'cause he thinks that's what caused my computer to crash. So, mow that you know what I had to go theough to update this stupid story, will you PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Oh, and thanks to Kokoro for being a pain in the ass, j/k, but she DID give me some stories to read since I couldn't get online. 


	7. Come back in one arrogant piece

Chapter 7  
  
" Brat, I cannot believe your behavior last night. Dancing with the palace urchin rather than any of the other elite women! What were you thinking?!?" The King roared at his son the next morning in his throne room.  
  
Wisely, Vegeta said nothing and just glared at his father. At the moment, he was trying to answer the very same question.  
  
" Maybe I should have killed the wench instead of letting her train with you, it seems as if she's become a distraction."  
  
" Oh, and what do you call those other whores that were hanging all over me last night, your highness?" Vegeta countered, not even realizing that he was defending Bulma.  
  
The King, on the other hand, did notice the protective air that Vegeta took when speaking of Bulma. It's like he doesn't want me to get rid of her.it almost seems as if he is bonding.but it's impossible for the Royal Heir to bond. our DNA was altered over 200 years ago!. but still. The King's thoughts were interrupted by a beeping coming from his scouter.  
  
After pushing a button on the scouter and listening to the message, king Vegeta turned to his son.  
  
"Well Vegeta, it seems as if you will be taking a little trip. Lord Freeza has requested us to purge sixteen planets and I believe that you're the one for the job." The King held his hand up as Vegeta's mouth opened to reject, but he cut him off, " Look, beside the fact that this is a wonderful punishment for you, I have no choice. We've been on thin ice with Freeza ever since that rebellion the Bardock led. Take that baka with you. Kakkarot. I'll send all the necessary information to your scouter and you had better be ready to leave by 1500 hours this afternoon. You're dismissed." With that the King turned to his throne and Vegeta stomped out of the room.  
  
This was not good. The threats from Freeza were getting more and more constant. Lately they had become weekly. Normally the King was able to placate him by sending more soldiers to his ship, but this time Freeza seemed to be in a foul mood. The King had lied to his son, he himself hadn't chosen for Vegeta to go on this mission. Freeza seemed very impatient and demanded his son go on this mission. King Vegeta knew that Freeza wanted to see the boy's power, but he had a sinking feeling that there was something else on Freeza's mind that concerned him and his people. He desperately wished he knew.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stormed down the halls towards the Gravity Room.  
  
"Damn baka father. stupid purging mission. screw his 'punishments'." Vegeta mumbled to himself as he walked down the deserted white halls. " idiotic 'tradition'. fucking rules. stupid dance. damn onna." Vegeta stopped in his tracks as soon as his head realized what his mouth was saying. " Damn weak fucking emotions!" Vegeta yelled, punching his fist into the wall next to him and scaring the shit out of a serving girl who scampered away.  
  
  
  
By the time Vegeta made his way to the Gravity Room he was pissed beyond belief and glaring, punching, and cussing at every living thing and inanimate object on the whole planet.  
  
Bulma and Kakkarot had been training in the GR since earlier that morning, knowing that the Prince would beat the shit out of them if he found out that they skipped out on a day of training because he was away. Bulma just barely glanced at Vegeta when he kicked the doors open as she dodged a Kamehameha blast from Kakkarot. For some strange reason he was able to put a hell of a lot of power into that simple blast. Vegeta, who watched this from below smirked before he launched headfirst into their battle; time to release some pent up rage.  
  
  
  
About three hours later Kakkarot decided to join Bulma who had collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Smirking, Vegeta descended to the ground, that had felt good. When Bulma was finally able to sit up she turned to face Vegeta.  
  
"Woah, Vegeta, what happened this morning? You seem really pissed off for this to be just a simple spar." She asked.  
  
Damn. for a minute I was able to forget about the purging mission. " Kakkarot, be ready to leave by 1500 hours this afternoon. We're going on a purging mission."  
  
"Nani? But Vegeta, that only gives me two hours to pack AND eat." Kakkarot whined.  
  
"Well, then I suggest that you get your ass moving now."  
  
Kakkarot shrugged and headed toward the door. Hmmm, maybe I can get Chi chi to give me a goodbye lunch.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Yes onna, I'm leaving. Do you need to get your hearing checked?"  
  
" Damn it Vegeta, what's with you? You come in here, pissed beyond hell, beat the shit out of us and then act as if nothing was bothering you!" Bulma yelled. "It's not like it'd kill you to tell every once in a while what the hell's going on! Please, let me know what's bothering you- I don't want you to bottle it up inside and explode one of these days."  
  
"Oh, how touching, the little onna's concerned for me." Vegeta smirked.  
  
" Hai, but it will soon go away if you keep me in the dark in the future." Bulma replied, before turning towards the doors, intending to get lunch from Chi chi.  
  
Vegeta's smirk faltered; he hadn't expected her to admit that, he'd only said it to bait her into one of those verbal spars that he was coming to love so much. Not that he could deny the small boost in his already extremely large ego that had come from the comment.  
  
"Oh, and Vegeta," Bulma said, pausing at the door, " don't get yourself killed- come back in one arrogant piece." 


	8. Leaving?

Author's Notes: Hello? Is anyone still reading this? *Crickets chirp* Oh well. At least now I won't have to dodge the flying objects. *a boot flies through the window*. scratch that.  
  
Disclaimer: Does anyone actually think that I own DBZ? I know we all wish we did, heck, I'd just settle for Vegeta. *daydreams for a moment*. Sorry about that. I DON'T OWN DBZ!!! *Sob*  
  
Lost: chapter 8  
  
"Beep.beep.beep.beep."  
  
Bulma groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. Ever since Vegeta and Kakkarot had left for their purging mission she'd become lazy and slept in until 10 each morning.  
  
"Beep.beep.BEEP."  
  
Maybe if she stayed in bed and ignored it, the incessant beeping would stop.  
  
"BEEEEEEEP!"  
  
No such luck. Yawning, she stretched and rolled out of bed. In the next room was the video consol and Bulma had half her mind set on blasting the damn thing and the going back to sleep. Grabbing a plate of toast that Chi chi had left her, she sat down and slammed her fist on the blue button that played her message. The King's face popped up onto the screen, and he did not look too happy.  
  
"Onna, haul your ass over to the throne room immediately and that's an order."  
  
Uh-oh, the King seemed pissed. Not a good sign, especially when he didn't inform her what their little "meeting" was about. Bulma hurriedly scarfed down the rest of her breakfast, got dressed, and flew to the throne room as fast as she could.  
  
"Well, that's four down and only ten more to go." Kakkarot's cheery voice cut through the soft crackling of the flames that now engulfed what was left of the planet's pitiful civilization.  
  
"Hn." Was all Vegeta said, staring intently at the flames in front of him, allowing his thoughts to wander to the many subjects that plagued his mind; Why was Freeza so interested in the Sayians' power? What was his father going to d about it? Did he really expect him to mate with some random slut that his father chose just to uphold a stupid tradition? Why did his father care about what happened to Bulma? Why did he care what happened to Bulma? How was she? What.  
  
"Ok, Vegeta, the pods are ready to take us to the next planet." Kakkarot said as he stepped into his pod, wondering what made Vegeta zone out like that. He knew that Freeza was planning something horrible, but no one had the slightest inclination as to what it was.  
  
"Lord Freeza has just contacted me." The King spoke through pursed lips, " Apparently he now wants the three most powerful Sayians beside myself and my son and his guard, to be sent to him. Unfortunately, you fall into that category. In 2 hours you will leave with two of my personal soldiers, Nappa, and Radditz, for Freeza's ship. Although you may have a greater power level than Nappa and Radditz, they are both above you in class; Radditz is a 2nd class warrior and Nappa is an elite soldier, one of my best. You, little 3rd class orphan, are to show them respect at all times and follow their orders- no matter what happens. Now leave and be in the launch bay, ready to go, in two hours."  
  
Chi chi found Bulma packing in their room.  
  
" Bulma! What's happening? Why are you leaving?" she exclaimed.  
  
For fear that her friend would hyperventilate, Bulma answered as quickly as possible.  
  
" Freeza needed some more damn soldiers for a purging mission and- lucky me- the King sent me to go on this little trip. Hopefully I'll be back around the same time as Kakkarot and Vegeta, but I doubt it." Bulma turned and faced Chi chi while throwing some training suits onto her bed, " Freeza's plotting something, I know it! Ii mean, there's got to be a reason why now he's sending all of our most powerful soldiers off the planet!"  
  
In her frustration, Bulma slammed the drawer shut and cracked the dresser.  
  
Seeing that her friend was upset and needed some time to think, Chi chi started to make lunch for them, wondering what the hell was going on, what they were going to do about it, and what she was going to do with both Bulma and Kakkarot gone.  
  
Two hours passed way too quickly for Bulma and after lunch and a quick, and teary in Chi chi's case, goodbye, she headed for the launching bay.  
  
Nappa and Radditz were two of the biggest Sayians that Bulma had ever seen. If she hadn't known that she was stronger than the two of them she would have been having second thoughts about going on a mission with these two imposing figures. The strange thing was that neither of them seemed to notice her. Bulma checked her scouter to make sure that she wasn't late. Nope, it was 11:55 she was early.  
  
After standing in the same spot, looking like a baka for five minutes, Bulma finally walked over to them.  
  
"Are you guys Nappa and Radditz?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Nappa gruffly stated, annoyed that this little girl came over to flirt with them when they were supposed to be gone.  
  
"I'm Bulma." Seeing no signs of recognition, or for that matter, any other emotion on their faces, she added, " The other Sayian who's going with you."  
  
That caught their attention. Radditz stepped forward and looked her over. " We were told that the other Sayian would be the one who trained with Prince Vegeta and his guard in the GR. You don't look like you could even land a punch on me, let alone be stronger than the both of us." Radditz scoffed.  
  
Bulma could feel her extremely short temper snapping. " And would I have to do just that to prove to you that I really am who I say I am?" Bulma smirked as Radditz nodded. "Too easy."  
  
Instantly, Bulma blurred out of sight and reappeared behind Radditz. With one swift punch she had Radditz pinned on his stomach on the floor. Looking up at the stupefied (how surprising) Nappa, she smirked up at him and asked,  
  
" Do you believe me now?"  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I know that the chapter's short, but I have had a really really really bad case of writer's block. I actually wrote this chapter in my docket with the words being about 2mm high. Everyone who saw me scribbling in it, besides by dear friend Kokoro, told me that I was insane and needed some help. I don't know about you, but I consider fanfiction a place where all of us can be insane and write. Anyways, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up faster than this one. Oh, and I know that there wasn't a lot of Vegeta and Kakkarot in this chapter, but I wanted to focus on getting Bulma outta there. If you are actually still reading this I want to thank you- if I could, I'd invite you all over here for pizza, or maybe give you my brother's devil guinea pig, or, if my scanner was working, I'd send you all some pics of whatever characters you want, but I can't. Hopefully, my thanks will do for now.  
  
*Pyrite* 


	9. read this

A/N: Ok, I know that I haven't updated in a few months but I've got an extremely severe case of writer's block. Originally, I wasn't going to include Freeza in this fic and so it had a different ending. Actually I wasn't even going to have anyone go off-planet but couldn't think up a good enough "punishment" for Vegeta because of his "unacceptable" ( or just KAWAII!!!!) behavior at the ball-thingy. Now I can't figure out how to end this fic without turning it in to a so-extremely-angst-fic-that-no- character-won't-be-scarred-for-life. Not to mention that the fic will be so dark and depressing that I'll have to up the rating to R and then you all will probably threaten my life for doing all of that to the characters. So, until I figure out how to beat back my writer's block for a slightly less depressing fic, I can't update. If you have any comments/ideas feel free to e-mail me, (look @ profile- e-mail's there) 'cause I'm stuck and it's freakin' depressing! *sob* Anyways, thanks to all of you who reviewed my fic, you deserve an explanation for why I'm not updating and here it is. You guys have no clue how much your comments/reviews mean to me and I feel like shit 'cause I can't figure this out.  
  
*Pyrite * 


End file.
